


A Proper Motivation

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A flustered natsume is what we need in life, AnsutaNL, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: There would be a math quiz tomorrow. In desperation, Anzu asked Natsume to teach her, which he agreed to delightfully."I'll give you a kiss every time you answer it right in time, how about That?""Rejected.""Ah, so you're Embarrassed. Let's just reverse it, Then~"





	A Proper Motivation

"Hmm, this can't Do. You're gonna fail for sure at this Rate, Anzu-chan."

The brunette bit down her bottom lip with her head hung low, while the person in front of her was checking her answer sheet with a frown between his brows. Ah, she really did mess that one up, didn't she?

"Sorry, Natsume-kun," she said meekly. "Even though your explanation is easy to understand... seems like my brain is too slow. That's alright, though. It's enough for today. Sorry for taking your time."

Taking a glance at her dejected look from behind the paper, Natsume didn't say anything yet. He put away the paper then jumped down from the table he was sitting on; walking towards her instead of going home. He lowered himself to match her eye level. Golden irises looking straight into her light blue ones.

"So, Little Kitten, are you just going to give Up?" he said, a hint of tease in his voice. "I take you as someone who will always try to do your best in any kind of situation so saying something like that makes it kinda boring, don't you Think?"

Anzu didn't answer, she just gripped the hem of her skirt.

Although they could still hear hustle and bustle of students doing club activities outside, their classroom was excruciatingly quiet because it's already way past school hour.

The reason the two chose to stay in the classroom after school was because there would be a math quiz tomorrow which required students to answer one question in 2 minutes. It was a subject she was awful at, so Anzu was doomed. In desperation, she asked Natsume to teach her, which he agreed to delightfully.

Natsume reached a hand out to pat her head, "There, there, I didn't mean to bully You. I just thought you're lacking of motivation in this Matter, Little Kitten."

"Motivation?"

"Mhmm." The illusionist stood up, hands folded over his chest. "That's why I will give you a suggestion to motivate You~"

The girl tilted her head, "Which is?"

"I'll give you a kiss every time you answer it right in time, how about That?"

"Rejected."

"Ehh?" Natsume faked a whine. "You're just going to refuse a kiss from your dear Boyfriend? Hey, isn't that a bit too Cruel? I'm just trying to give you a Motivation. You're making me Cry, Little Kitten."

Despite him being her boyfriend wasn't merely a joke anymore, it was still awkward for her to deal with another one of his 'we are going to be the most famous couple in Yumenosaki' teasing.

"That's not what you call motivation," Anzu rolled her eyes. "For someone who said he's going to cry, you look amused enough, Natsume-kun."

Hearing her, he chuckled.

"Geez, alright, Alright. Even though I know there's burning desire in you which long for my Kiss, you might answer it wrong in purpose because you're Shy. It's okay, I Understand. Let me think about something Else."

It took a lot of her will to prevent herself from throwing her indoor shoes right on his pretty face for his overly-confident remark. _Breathes in, breathes out._ You shouldn't hurt an idol's asset.

It's a shame she forgot to bring her paper fan today.

While she was lost in her own thought, Natsume suddenly clapped his hand. He turned at her; showing a smirk which sent goosebumps over her skin. "Let's just reverse it, Then."

She knew it wasn't going to be in her favor.

"I will explain the concept to you first, then you should answer the question in two Minutes," he gestured with his hand. "I'll kiss you if you Fail, so keep that in Mind~"

She blinked.

Isn't it more of a threat rather than motivation, dammit?

"Excuse me, can we do something about this 'kiss' part?"

"No, I don't think we can do anything about It. Sorry."

"Can I refuse?"

"Only if you're fine dealing with the guilt of not trying Enough, which I know you're Not."

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, the red-haired trickster didn't plan on giving her any choice at all. Even though he said he wasn't going to bully her, _what a lie_.

"Come on, don't look at me like That," Natsume pulled both her cheeks. "If you hate my kiss that much then you should just do your absolute Best. Don't panic, use your time Effectively. Think of it as a Do or Die situation might also help since human tends to do the impossible when they're Cornered."

It wasn't like she hated it.

It was unfair that he always got to tease her, so it felt frustrating.

He gently stroked her head once again before pulling a chair to sit in front of her. Natsume wrote a new question on her note, "There, let's Start."

Only the first question and Anzu already wanted to cry. How does someone come to like this thing? Anzu couldn't understand. This is a form of punishment, if anything.

"Time's up."

As expected, she wasn't done with her answer yet.

"You failed, hm? Are you, by any chance, failing on purpose in desperate attempt to get my kiss, Anzu-chan? My, I should've seen this Coming."

"I'M NOT."

"I'm just Kidding. You don't have to deny it that much, you Know? You hurt my Feelings." He then held her face, in which she responded with a faint blush, "Well, close your eyes. Unless you want to watch, I don't mind Either."

She shut her eyes tight; waiting in anticipation with her heart thundered and her face burned.

Yet, a soft kiss landed on her cheek instead.

Her eyes opened to the sight of him smiling at her. "It won't do good to your heart if I were to Rush, so I'm gonna be considerate and take my time by doing it step by Step. Like on both cheeks, forehead, and so On~"

His smile turned into a playful grin as his thumb lightly grazed her lip. "Although, you can also say I'm doing this to tease You."

 _What a jerk_ , Anzu cursed under her breath.

He sure enjoyed watching her getting flustered to the fullest. It wasn't his fault, though. No one could hold back against an adorable cat after all.

"On to the next Question now, Anzu-chan."

Time goes by as she failed even several more questions, _definitely not_ by purpose. At least she was getting better and better at answering these questions, so it wasn't at all in vain. She almost made it, just a little bit more.

It was still nerve-wrecking every time he kissed her on different parts of her face, though, only one more chance to make it to her lips.

"This is the last question for today." Natsume said, passing the note to her. "[ _You can do it_ ]. Since I just casted a spell on you, you'll surely do well this Time. You're doing Great, I believe in You, okay?"

Anzu paused for awhile at his words, before smiling. He was really trying to help her despite his teasing after all, that's how compassionate this person actually is.

"I will."

"That's my little Kitten~"

At the time Natsume set his timer, Anzu was completely focused on the question. She was really sure she'd do well this time, Natsume's magic probably boosted her confidence. Just twenty seconds before the time's up that she cheered, "I'm done!"

"Let me See," Natsume checked her answer for a while, then sighed.

The girl trembled, "D-did I do wrong?"

"No, you're doing it Perfectly. The answer is correct and you finished it in Time. Good job."

"Then why are you looking so disappointed?"

"I'm losing my chance to kiss You, how do you expect me not to be Disappointed? Duh. I should've made it Hard--Ouch, hey that Hurts!" Natsume pretended to wipe his tear, but Anzu pinched his hand. "Anyway, you did it. Well done, Anzu-chan~"

He grabbed both his bag and hers, "That should be enough for tomorrow's test. It's late Already, so I will walk you Hom--"

His words were stopped when she grabbed his collar. A soft pair of lips gently pressed against his own. The sudden boldness caught him off-guard that he didn't get to respond before she pulled back; smiling bashfully.

His jokes were annoying but she could do it because of him, she wanted to express her gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Natsume-kun."

"That's... You're Welcome."

"There's something I need to ask Kunugi-sensei, please wait for a bit!"

As Anzu hurriedly left the classroom, Natsume was still bewildered at what just happened. Eventually losing the strength on his legs, he slumped to the chair, both hands covering his completely red face.

"Ahh... to think she would be so Daring. What a sneaky litte Kitten. That's not fair at All, Anzu-chan."

Who was the one being unfair, actually?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm made of cheese i can only write cheesy things  
> anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
